House of Cards and Chess Pieces
by LydiaSlade
Summary: Lydia Slade is a suspect on the Queen's guard Dog's murder case. What happens when Ciel comes face to face whith the Poison of England. And what will become of their "friendship" when Earl Alois Trancy joins the picture? Read as the trio uncover the truth behind their pasts and discover each other's wrath to protect it.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

***Ciel's POV***

I had just finished an interrogation with a suspect I had for my latest serial killing mystery, nothing special just your average series of deaths. As I read over a list of suspects I stumbled over a name that chilled me to the bone: Lydia Slade (oc) or more commonly known as the Poison of England. Sebastian saw my reaction and leaned over to see what gave me such a shocked expression. "Ah yes, Lydia Slade has come up on numerous of Scotland Yard's unsolved cases, she is quiet the lady, is she not?"

The Slade family had origins in France, but soon after moving to England they gained connections to the queen. They were rivals of the Phantomhive family. Frustrated, I traveled with Sebastian to her manor which to my surprise was slightly larger than my own.

I grit my teeth as Sebastian opened the carriage door for me and knocked on her blue door.

The door opened with ease and revealed Lydia Slade herself accompanied by a tall man with silver hair and purple eyes. He wore a black, butler's uniform and a belt that held a sheathed sword at his side. Lydia was not a sight for sore eyes. Her hair was a mess and she was still in her nightclothes. She rubbed one eyes as she opened the door. When Lydia saw me her eyes widened then narrowed "What do you want Phantomhive?" she stated coldly

"I want to know why you're one of the top suspects on a murder case." I shoot back "Alti, make a pot of tea, Earl Grey, I'll be right back." She said, not breaking our stare. "Yes, miss." He said back in a cool tone.

Alti (also and oc) invited us in and showed us to the parlor. We sat down and soon after he left to make tea. As he walked out of the room, Lydia came in wearing boys' clothes. This shocked me for a moment then I let the thoughts go thinking of Alois and his cross-dressing habits.

She wore a long sage green jacket, (like Maka's from Soul Eater but in green) a grey vest over a white shirt and tan brown shorts. Lydia's shoes matched mine and her long scarlet hair was fashioned in a braided bun.

"Now what did you come here for, lapdog?" she inquired crossing her arms and blinking slowly. "My master wishes to inquire why you are a suspect for a recent murder. Care to explain?" Sebastian interrupts; her hand hovered over the hilt of her sword. Sebastian noticed this and reached for it at inhuman speed.

***Lydia's POV***

I prepared myself when I saw Sebastian eyeing my sword. When he reached for it I gripped his hand and turned so that his arm was positioned over my right shoulder. With both hands I pulled it over and slammed him onto the ground. "Now, now Sebastian, it's not very nice to try to steal from as lady." I chastised as he lay on the floor stunned. I knew the only reason that I could do this was because Sebastian wasn't suspecting it and he doesn't think I'm very smart, or watchful for that matter.

I rested my hands on my waist and turned back to Ciel who looked equally surprised. "Care to play a game, dear Ciel?" I ask with a sly grin.

As Alti returned I put my sword away and sat down in the chair across from Ciel. "Lady Lydia, why is there a butler lying on the floor?" Alti asked me. "He tried to steal from me. And thieves must be punished, no matter who or what they are." I added holding back a laugh. Sebastian soon got up and returned to his master's side.

Ciel's patience was wearing thin. He suddenly stood up and threw the table, seething. As my tea cup was hit by a corner of the table and it flew out of my hand to the floor I drew my sword and pointed it at Ciel's neck. "Do stop making a mess please; otherwise the next thing to stain the floor will be your blood." I watched him for a moment then sheathed my sword and smiled sweetly.


	2. House of Cards Chapter 2

***Ciel's POV***

"This girl is a lunatic!" I think to myself. "We can continue this conversation in my office, Ciel will you allow Sebastian to be apart from you during this meeting?" "Yes, Sebastian go ahead, just come when I call." "Of course my lord."

We walked up the stairs as Alti walked up to the bottom step. "Mistress, a letter from the queen." Alti says to her. She goes to retrieve it, but when she grabs it I rip it from her fingers.

As I reads my azure eye widens. "What?!" I say to myself. "Give that to me." Lydia says in an almost growl like tone.

_Dear Lydia Slade,_

_As I'm sure you've noticed many Scotland Yard investigators and now Earl Phantomhive have come to investigate your recent appearance as a suspect in a series of serial killings. I hope that you don't take this personally, but I want you to accept Ciel Phantomhive's help on this case. This change will certainly be noticed by the public so I advise that you change your appearance to avoid panic in the city. If the public discovers that it takes my guard dog and my poison to catch this killer then citizens will surely notice. Catch this scoundrel soon!_

_From, the palace of Queen Victoria_

I stood still for a moment. Lydia spoke out, breaking the silence. "Alti, your orders haven't changed, leave us be."

When we finally entered Lydia's office we both had a very strong aura around us. I was angry and Lydia was irritated and frustrated.

I could see the sun setting on the horizon through the window behind her desk. Lydia sighed deeply, "You may stay the night we will go out in the morning." "And your appearance?" I ask slyly. "It will change." Lydia replies. She takes her sword out and I reach for my eye-patch, just in case. As she stands up to leave I take off my eye-patch and order Sebastian. "Sebastian apprehend the enemy!" Suddenly Sebastian appears behind the red head and snakes his arms beneath hers then locking his fingers behind her head and lifts her above the ground. "Let go of me! Ciel make this bloke put me down this instant!" she shrieks. As she struggles Sebastian holds her tighter "Alti, come to me now!" Alti walks through the door and sees the commotion. Alti just chuckles when he sees Lydia's predicament. "What are you waiting for, help me?!" Lydia screams at her butler.

"Shouldn't the Poison of England be able to get herself out of such a situation?" I smile as she continues to tire herself out by struggling. "Sebastian you can let her go now." I say "No, I refuse to beaten by a lapdog and his damn butler!" "Lady Lydia, we have guests." Alti says cutting in to our conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll try to post a new chapter everyday, but I might fall behind and miss an update. Bye!

***Alois POV***

I knock on the large wooden door multiple times, growing impatient as seconds passed. When the door opened to Lydia's angry face I pushed the door opened more and it hit her in the nose, drawing blood. "Go to hell Alois I'm in the middle of something!" She yelled wiping her nose with the back of her hand "Yeah getting your ass handed to you by a watch dog." said a familiar voice from behind her. "Huh? Lydia, you're so mean! You're having a play date and you didn't invite me?! I'm so offended!" "Uhh Alois I don't have time for your childish games right now."

I knock her to the ground and pin her there. "Not so strong now are we poison?" I whisper teasingly "I said go to hell!" she kicks me in the chest and I fly up into Claude's arms.

"Alti please escort Earl Trancy and Claude back to their carriage." Lydia says to her butler "You're not in any danger, do it yourself." Alti shoots back "Oh that's right! You have a demon butler too!" I yell excitedly "Wait, we obviously know where each other's contract seals are," I begin talking about Ciel and me, "but where is yours?" "That's none of your business Trancy!" She yells back getting defensive. "Yes I believe it is." I reply taking a step closer to her. Lydia cringed "Fine, but only if you'll leave afterwards." "Deal." I say reaching my hand out to shake on it. She shook hands with me and the pulled away rubbing her hand (not so subtly) on her clothes.

Lydia takes a deep breath and mutters something I don't quite catch. She unbuttons the top two buttons of her shirt and pulls the left side down her collar-bone. There in red and purple was her contract seal. It was simple, but I liked it. I raised my fingers as they hovered over her porcelain skin. "Don't touch it!" Lydia yelled as she slapped my hand away. Moments passed and the silence hung in the air like a cloud.

"I want to help you!" I declared "One, I don't need your help and two, with what?!" she shot back "You have haphephobia." Ciel stated from the parlor. "I have what now?!" Lydia shot back, just as cold. "It's a fear of touching. That's why you struggled so much when Sebastian restrained you." Ciel replied.

"Whatever! Could you two just leave!?" Lydia yells. "It's already dark Lady Slade," I began batting my eyelashes like an innocent child, "You can't possibly send us home now!" "Watch me!" She said through gritted teeth "I must agree with Earl Trancy, it's much too late for people of such high class to be out on the streets without a purpose." Claude said from behind me

***Lydia POV***

_I'm_ _too angry and humiliated to deal with these idiots right now. I mean it's just one night right? _"Alti, show them to their rooms please." I said angrily. "I'm going to bed. If any of you come into my room I will strangle you." "Yes miss." Alti said from behind me. I walked upstairs and took a short bath when I got out I threw on my nightgown and stood in front of the mirror. I took my sword and read the engraving that was written in French. _Poison sera toujours couler dans vos veines a` moins que vous le faites pour l`arrêter. __**Poison will forever flow through your veins unless you do so to stop it.**_

I untied my bun until my braid flowed down my back. I held my sword and with trembling fingers as I cut my fiery hair that reminded me of my past.

**_Flashback_**

****_I was about eight years old. I lay helpless on the merciless streets of London, begging. When I came home my parents were holding a thick piece of paper. I saw my mother's eyes start to water."What is it mother?" I asked my thick accent affecting my words. "Lydia, honey, we can't live here anymore. I want you to-" She was cut off "What?! What will we do? Where are we going to live?" I questioned_

I will be forever chained in hell. And I wouldn't change a thing that I've ever done.

**_Flashback over_**

"Mistress. It is time to wake up." Alti said, pulling back the curtains. I sat up and went to run my fingers through my hair, but then remembered how I cut it. I looked around my room admiring the forest green rug and cream carpet. My bed is made of dark brown wood with a matching cabinet, table, dresser, and chairs. When I gazed through my empty room I noticed a small, dark figure in each chair. I quickly jumped out of bed and walked to the chair. As I approached I recognized Alois in one chair and Ciel in the other. Just as I was about to scream for them to get out Alois jumped out of the plush chair and covered my mouth.

"Look at him. He's so cute don't you think?" Alois asked over my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath on my neck which made me squirm. I stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. A loud thump signaled he fell to the floor. I rubbed my face and suddenly felt a hand on my waist. My face heat up and I slapped Alois's hand. "Don't touch me." I said cringing.

"You're not very nice, Lydia, I think we'll have to change your attitude." I can see that his mouth is forming a C so I quickly clamp my hand over his mouth to stop it. Alois flips our position and he ends up pinning me to the floor with my hands above my head and my lower body trapped by the way he sat on my torso. "Alois, get off me." I demand. "Nope not until you beg." Alois retorted adding pressure to my ribcage, making breathing a chore. With all my strength I pull myself up and push him off. "I will never beg for anything, ever again."

We all sat at the breakfast table and Ciel didn't approve of cutting my hair. "You're a lady! You're supposed to be proper and fancy and feminine! The head of the Slade family will be seen as a cross dresser!" he yelled trying to upset me "I think she looks adorable as a lord instead of a lady." Alois said smirking at his breakfast. "You're a disgrace to your family's name." Ciel muttered "What did you just say, dog?" I screeched standing up and slamming my hands down onto the table "Let me remind you that this is my life, not yours so leave me be!" I yelled tears forming, stinging my eyes as I stabbed the table with the dull knife.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia POV

I ran from the room masking my anguish with rage. The bastard had pissed me off, but I was angry and grieving for something I said not him. I rushed to my room, not stopping for any of the servants that I passed.

Minutes, hours I don't care, I was left alone. Ciel opened my door and I stiffened. "I think we should have a party." He said from the doorframe. "What?" I looked up and turned around. "We've all been so worked up, especially you. We should loosen up, have a good time.

When Ciel and I came downstairs I asked for his and Alois's help to style my hair like theirs. Alois gladly accepted and Ciel was dragged along. The theme was decided as: Switched Identities we each came wearing the signature look of another. Our butlers and servants would join us in the festivities as well as all the homeless children. Alois seemed very gracious of that. So much to be done. Alois, Ciel, and I all decided to do a three-way switch. I would go as Alois, Alois would go as Ciel, and Ciel would go as myself. We each acquired custom clothing that mimicked the other's usual clothing.

***Sebastian POV***

I accompanied the young master to each home and mansion to question the suspects. When we caught the killer it was nothing more than a fisherman who wanted to "make the _people swim like the noble fish of the Tames." _He was nothing more than a lunatic.

When we took our carriage back to the Slade household as that is where my young master's clothing was located we were a bit taken back to see Alois answer the door.

***Ciel's POV***

"Oh, thank heavens you're back Ciel!" Lydia, who was dressed as Alois spoke in a hushed tone. "What?" I asked, my heart beating faster. "It's your fiancé, she's here and is wondering why you have been here for over a week and why she was not invited to our party." "Well that's obvious! I needed to solve a case and who would want to switch with Elizabeth?!" I tell her "Tell your fianc-"she began "Ciel! If that's you at the door then open it right now!" Elizabeth screamed.

I opened the door wider and was surprised to see Elizabeth running towards me. I dropped my cane and tried my best not to let her fall while she spun around me. "Elizabeth, please get off of me!" I whispered in her ear. "Why have you stayed here for so long? I did my homework and I found that this is the Slade household! Are you ending our betrothal for her?! She isn't cute at all!" "Enough Elizabeth. I am not ending our betrothal (yet) and Lydia is a lovely lady and I wish you would speak a bit kindly of her and to her. Do you understand?" I stated without showing emotion even though rage bubbled inside me about how Lizzie could speak of her in such a way. "You like her don't you?!" she accused "Elizabeth, it's time for you to leave you're over-reacting." I said large tears formed in her eyes and she pushed me then ran out of the manor. "I hate you Ciel! I don't want to marry you, you bastard!"

I did love her, but the pros of her ending our betrothal out way the cons by a mile.

***Alois POV***

"Shall we get to the ball then?" I said enthusiastically "I think we should." I agreed I took Lydia's hand and raced to the ball room basically dragging her with me. Claude, Sebastian, and especially Ciel glared at me while I spun Lydia on the dance floor. Lydia may have been by far the worst dancer on the planet. She tripped and stumbled across the floor as I led. As we switched partners she tripped and as she fell Sebastian swooped in and caught her wrist. "May I have this dance milady?" Sebastian spoke with a smirk.

With everyone dressed as each other it was hard to tell who was who.

(Diagramme) Lydia à Alois, Alois à Ciel, Ciel à Lydia. Sebastian, Claude, and Alti as themselves. Prince Soma à some Indian god, Agni à Prince Soma, and after that I lost track… **-_-**

I had a wonderful time and so did Ciel and even Claude and Sebastian. Claude smiled. I was so happy. I laughed and screamed as the party progressed. After a long time everyone started to leave. Alti assured them out and after a short while I noticed that Ciel and Lydia were gone. I walked up the stairs and noticed Lydia's office door open. I leaned against the wall and scurried to the door.

Lydia's voice was full of anger. I had never seen her so upset. "But remember this, Earl Phantomhive, you may be royalty on the chessboard, but in this house of cards, I wear the crown!"

My hand covered my mouth I tried not to burst in there and beat the crap out of Ciel. My heart beat faster when I heard Lydia's chair screech against the floor and as I watched her run out of her office with her hand holding her Faustian contract.

At this point my blood was boiling; my heart was pounding in my chest. This girl had secrets, had a past that could rival that of my own. And I wanted to know what they were, I wanted- no needed to know now!

***Ciel POV* **

I walked into Lydia's office, my head was spinning. Why wouldn't she let me in? There was always a wall, a shell that shielded her from the rest of the world. She was alone in her prison, and I wanted in-now.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Lydia? Why is it that you always make a duel between you and the entirety of the people who could possibly care about you? You push us away because the Poison of England has a past that is hidden away from the entire world, but why?" I demand, not even bothering with closing the door.

"Why?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Why?" Lydia looked down at her desk, her voice brimmed insanity. Her red hair dropped down to cover her eyes. "Why? It seems to be the question everyone asks, how about you try something new?" she said in a sing-song voice

Minutes passed between us, neither of us broke the silence. A drop hit the large wooden desk and shattered our silence. Then another. Lydia's breath hitched, but I didn't know what to do.

"Because until eight years ago Lydia Slade didn't exist! Because eight years ago I died and Lydia Slade was born. And my secret is mine alone. No one else's burden to bear. Not yours, not Alti's, not Alois's, not anyone's but mine. Do you understand?"

"No, I won't accept that answer." I continue, "I know there's a secret that is dying to get out and I can tell you're on edge. One for burden won't change who I am."

"That might be, but it will change who I am. I can't open up that cage; the monster inside it will eat me alive."

"No! Lydia I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." I reassure her. I've never felt such a connection with another person before. It makes my heart beat faster and my blood run cold and hot at the same time.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough not to see through petty lies?! My life has been a lie. And no matter how well I conceal it, people will always snoop around the corner, peek through the curtain. You want to know why people mysteriously die. Because I kill them; because they found the truth. And now so have you, but I don't want to live this lie anymore. I'm goling to let you go; let you run off and tell the queen. I'm done. I'm bloody done. Because you see Earl, Phantomhive, you may be royalty on the chessboard, but in this house of cards, I wear the crown."

Lydia's smirk. When she looked up at me her once lively green eyes were dark and cold. That was it. Lydia had gone bloody insane. She pushed her chair back and stood, I was too shocked to command Sebastian and I winced as she dropped her sword and simply ran out of the room leaving my mouth wide open and my eyes wide.

*Lydia POV*

I smirked. I smirked at how the irony had played out. I watched my parents starve to death because of the tax that the Slade family introduced. I killed the Earl and Lady Slade for my revenge along with their daughter. I killed all the staff who knew the truth. I even faked my contract with Alti! He only helped me because he watched me kill all those people and he was a distant relative from many generations ago. Then I killed anybody who found the truth, who saw through my lie. And now, Ciel Phantomhive knew, and there was no way in heaven or hell that I would be able to kill him. He would tell the queen, I would be killed promptly no questions asked. I would rot in hell along with the real Slade family. But I had no regrets. I killed who deserved to be killed. And if I am going to die. So be it.

(A/N I know this is a short chapter and I wanted your peoples' opinions on how the story will progress like how Lydia, Ciel, or Alois will end up and wheather Lydia dies! Ciao


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I know its been forever i've been really busy and stuff i'll try to catch up! Dont hate meeeeee!

The world spun differently now. I was no longer on top of it all. I no longer looked down upon those who really had perfect lives.

Ciel left promptly after my confession, I don't think I will ever see him again. Alois left too; at least I think he has.

I lay on my plush bed wondering about how I could've done things differently. As a child I loved the circus. I could have joined the circus instead of killing them, but I can't change the past. Wait- that was it! The circus was full of people who were running. That's where I'll hide. I can start over; I won't be Lydia or Alexandra. I'll stop being the poison of England. I'll hide away until Ciel stops looking, I'll take Alti too, and nothing would be the same ever again! I laughed. It felt very good to smile; I haven't smiled in a while. I forgot to let myself feel happy these last few weeks. I would never stop smiling again.

I burst through the doors of my bedroom and gripped then staircase until my knuckles turned white, "Alti, I've had a marvelous idea! We're going to the circus! Come! Pack your things!" I yelled to the empty parlor of my mansion. I would let the homeless live here after I left. They would have a wonderful time! I don't care what they do to the place once I'm gone. They can be happy here forever.

I ran back into my room only to find Alti holding two bags. One was much smaller than the other his I guessed. "Are you ready to go-"he began "Don't call me Lydia, or Mistress please, call me a new name I don't want to be Lydia anymore."

With that we walked in comfortable silence to my waiting carriage. I said a silent goodbye to my- no it was never my manor.

I informed some homeless the directions and told them that they could stay as long as they like. And I found the poster, "Noah's Ark Circus" The poster depicted several young adults and children all wearing colorful clothing that caught the eyes of the reader. "Oh Alti aren't you excited?" I asked practically jumping, "Why do you continue to smile?" Alti asked me "I'm going to smile more now because frowning made me crazy, it kept my feelings in and I don't like that." "Very well." Was his only response.

Alti POV

I can't imagine what has come over Lady Lydia. Joining the circus and smiling like a madman. She is acting like that Lord Trancy his soul does waver a bit too much for my taste. I'll have to do something before Lydia's soul does the same. She does seem to like having me around. I wonder what would happen if I were to…disappear.

Lydia POV

Oh I am just so thrilled; I needed to get out of the dull old manor anyhow. Alti brought me to the circus and I immediately asked a young man who had a skeleton hand if I could join. "Ee' wants to join the circus? But why?" I looked at the ground solemnly "I just to escape my past." I whispered. I could tell that the man felt sorry for me. "I'll let you join if you can pass our audition!" I looked up at him "Really?" I asked excitedly "Of course, but what be your name?" "Oh, I prefer if I never heard my name again." I said thinking of Ciel and Alois.

"Gather round! We got some new recruits up for auditions! Who wants to watch?" The man yelled out to the rest of the tented areas. "Joker, who's she?" a rather attractive girl wearing a slutty black shirt asked the man by the name of Joker. "She's going to be hopefully our newest recruit!" Joker replied excitedly. He turned back to me. "So what's your talent, kid?" "Swords." I replied almost on instinct. "Well let's see what you can do!" He led me off to a large tent where several practice areas were set up. "Dagger!" Joker called out "We need some targets!" A boy about 15 pushed through the crowd and pulled some dummies out of an old bin. "Now unarm and or kill it." Joker commanded. I needed no more encouragement.

Killing was my second nature. I pulled my sword out at lightning speed held it firmly with my teeth. I ran towards the target and at about 30 paces behind it I leapt and flipped. Finally I somersaulted and then did a spring jump on my hand up so I was in mid-air above the dummies head. With one swift cut, the dummies head was off and I sat on its shoulders.

They were stunned. Nobody spoke. I a 13 year old girl had just done perfect acrobatics and killed a dummy in about 20 seconds.

There were no questions asked I was just led up a ladder that led to a tightrope. I felt the girl behind me pull the lifeline tightly around my torso. Taking off my shoes, jacket and sheath I crept slowly onto the tightrope. I quivered under my feet. I took several deep breathes and kept walking. I closed my eyes and felt the terrible weight of dread lift itself from my shoulders when my foot felt the cold tile of the other side. I quickly untied the lifeline and flew down the ladder. Wanting Alti to be impressed at my performance. Instead I found my bag sitting in a dark end of the tented practice area. I turned back to the crowd of circus members. "Excuse me, Joker, have you seen my friend? He was tall, silver hair, purple eyes." Joker looked down at me. "He left, said that ee' didn't need him and ee' would be fine alone."

I could feel tears. I rushed outside and cried. I had let myself have fun and Alti left because of it. That was it. I wouldn't smile, or have fun, or laugh again. That's why he left me. I might get him back if I stop.

I walked back into the tent frowning. Joker dismissed me and said that he would find me when they decided. I grabbed my bag and walked around the circus. Soon after I found two kids who I guessed were twins. A boy in green and a girl in…pink. Just as I approached to introduce myself, Joker's voice rang out calling us all in for something. "We have ee' new recruit everybody!" I was dragged to the front of the crowd by Dagger where I stood not moving. "Everybody, this is Fox. She is going to be our sword master and maybe part of a trapeze act." Joker announced I had made it in! I was so happy! I forgot all about not smiling and I smiled the whole way when Dagger was showing me to my tent


End file.
